


Filthy Mutt

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gives a dog a bit of discipline. (brief smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Mutt

“How disgusting.”

Grinding the heel of his boot into his whimpering captive's sweaty face, Lance Corporal Levi folded his arms tight across his chest and shifted his weight onto his back leg for balance.

“So filthy. Tell me, how does it feel?” he asked calmly, staring down at the boy below him. “You look so small like this, you know. So vulnerable.”

The bound figure beneath the sole of Levi's well-polished boots let out a muffled cry of agony- of desperation. Eren wasn't the type to be subjugated and he sure as hell wasn't going to go down without a fight. He opened his mouth to scream in defiance, but only managed a pitiful gurgle behind the thick cloth of his gag.

“Hm?” Levi jeered, pulling his foot back to squat down before him. “Did you say something, brat?”

As much as his restraints would allow him, Eren tried to lurch towards the man. Despite his efforts, however, the barbaric shackles clasped around his wrists held him back as if he was a rabid animal- and not just a hapless prisoner.

“Say something, won't you?” Levi's face was blank but stern but, from behind his leather blindfold, Eren wasn't able to see a damn thing. “Speak, dog.”

His arms ached terribly and his wrists were sore; how long had he been bound? He could feel the dungeon wall leave scratches and imprints across his back as he squirmed about fruitlessly. The boy had really lost track of time. He had no frame of reference and his senses deprived.

“I said speak.”

Only a stifled whine from Eren.

Reaching behind his bruised neck, Levi unfastened his his gag. The ball fell from his mouth and dripped with thick, ropey saliva, oozing down his chin and down to his chest. Levi visibly recoiled.

“How dirty! Disgusting!” he hissed, jumping to his feet. “Like a filthy mutt.”

Eren scarcely had time to cough before Levi delivered a swift stomp to his face.

“Speak!”

Another kick, another whine before-

“B-bark!”

Levi let out a choked, excited gasp. He dug his heel into the boy's face as his voice began to rise.

“Again!”

Snarling, Eren barked once more.

The pain was excruciating but the humiliation was so much worse.

“Is the dog thirsty? Would he like something to drink?”

Eren knew there was no other answer than yes, so he nodded his head quickly and whimpered another bark.

“Does the dog want milk?”

He heard the sound of belts being unbuckled and zippers being yanked down. Before he could react, Levi grasped the back of his head and thrust his face into his crotch.

“Drink up, dog. You have to work for it.”

Though Eren couldn't see it, he could feel the man's cock straining against his open mouth, pushing up his nose and smearing precum across his lips. It tasted salty, smelling as sterile as a clinic rife with pheromones. 

He couldn't see it, but he hated it.

His lips tentatively closed around the tip as Levi's fingers closed around his hair.

Levi wasn't too endowed, but he gagged and sputtered anyway, desperately yanking back to breathe and getting pulled forward once again. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes when Levi's dick rammed against the back of his throat.

Every thrust of his hips prompted another gag, another whine.

It hurt. All he wanted was for it to just end.

“So d-disgusting,” Levi panted, slamming Eren against his hips at an extremely ungraceful pace. “You- you don't e-even deserve master's milk!”

With a groan, he pulled back and came in thick splatters across Eren's face- starkly contrasting against his tan skin and black leather blindfold. 

Levi was silent for the next few moments, save from his shallow, spent breaths while he limply held onto the sides of Eren's head.

The boy felt his loose grip release and heard the jingle of a set of keys. Then a voice.

“Corporal?”

The voice was much different, and with what little strength he had left, Eren lifted his face to the source.

“Ah, Irvin,” Levi said softly, stepping outside of the cell. “Clean him up, will you? If you use him, be sure to tidy up the mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> *AGGRESSIVELY PRAYS FOR SOMEONE TO ILLUSTRATE THIS*


End file.
